


Slashers Imagines

by MysteriousError



Series: Slashers Imagines [1]
Category: Slashers killers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousError/pseuds/MysteriousError
Summary: malenon-binaryMAYBE female, because there's like alot on Tumblr and I want my males and Nonbiniary peeps feel included <3
Series: Slashers Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888948
Kudos: 4





	Slashers Imagines

You and Chucky wanted to watch Netflix but gets into a lil playfight.

Your P.O.V

After my boyfriend Charles lee ray was shot and transferred his soul into a good guy doll, I was kinda shocked that he would manage to walk about, speak and even try to kill others while still being in the doll, it was weird and kinda cool to me.

"Hey baby, I wanna watch a horror movie on Netflix, can you go get popcorn for me please?"

I snorted a bit, holding in my laughter, knowing Chucky, the name he now uses, tries to get up on the counter and tried to reach for the popcorn stash I place high just to see his Lil booty try and reach for it.

"You're a fucking bitch Y'know that?"

My boyfriend said, flipping me off as he's now on the counter, jumping up and down like a Lil kid trying to get what their parents have in their hands.

"Need help baby? Or pff you got it?"

I chuckle, starting to laugh my ass off, seeing him slip and almost fall off, cursing at me as I slap my knee and held my stomach hard.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing! Your still my bottom bitch!" 

He sneers, looking away as his plastic doll finger finally snatching the popcorn bag and ripping it and tearing it apart and throwing it into the microwave and angry pressing the popcorn button as it beeps and the popcorn starts to spin.

"You got it? Good job! I'm so proud of you!"

You snorted, watching Chucky stomp towards me and punch my arm half playfully.

"Your so shitty!"

Chucky growled, but having a sly smirk on his face as he flicks my eyebrows and I flinch.

"Ow! I know my eyebrows are sensitive right? Jerk!" 

You shouted, hoping my upstairs neighbors didn't hear me as my eyes darted towards Chucky, which he gave me an even more sly smirk, CLEARLY not giving a shit.

You flick his plastic nose as he flinched a bit, glaring knives at me, I glared back.

We locked eyes to each other like it was endless, the popcorn popping in the background as he bawls his fist and punches my knee gently.

You look down, tilting my head and lifting it back up to see him leaning in fast and kissed me, he really thought he was smooth.

You chuckled while kissing him, he licks your bottom lip as you laugh and slightly push him away, he huffs and his little doll ass down, you shake your head and kiss him a bit more, making him smirk.

"I love you, ya big doll dumbass."

You playfully said, tangling your fingers into his hair as he grins from this interaction, gripping your hand as he grins even more.

"Hm? What?" 

Chucky shrugs as he leans into your arm, making you smile like a big dumbass.

The popping of popcorn stops as the rotation of the bag stops rotating and inside the popcorn has been done and now made into delicious treats.

You slip your hand away from Chucky, giving him a reassuring smile, leading yourself towards the kitchen counter, and grip onto the microwave handle and open it.

The sweet smell of freshly cooked popcorn hit your nose like baked chocolate chip cookies.

Carefully not trying to burn yourself you grabbed the small corner of the popcorn bag and took it out of the microwave, setting down on the counter and grabbing a big bowl for you and Chucky.

Chucky was watching you from afar, smirking and sticking his tongue out at you like a playful kid, you flip him off as he laughs and flips you back off.

"Fuck off stupid doll." 

You grinned, you were of course being playful, you knew you didn't want to hurt his feelings, or better yet, lack of feeling and Chucky knew this.

"Suck my dick ya dumbass!" He shouted, making you shake your head as you were slightly more focused on pouring the popcorn into the big bowl.

Pouring it all in you threw away the leftover brown bag and gripped the big bowl with both of your hands, heading towards Chucky.

Chucky raises his fake brow and huffed.

"Took ya long enough!" He grumbled, but soon changed his attitude, he loved you and even though he can be an ass, he still cared for you, both you and Chucky would poke fun at each other each moment you both can, you found it charming at how he can come up with so many idiotic insults.

And he felt that it was impressive that you never really got hurt by any of them because of course it wasn't meant to be REAL insults, just playful jokes.

Soon after all was said, you set the bowl down, between you and Chucky, as doing so, Chucky grabbed the TV remote and switched on Netflix, his eyes reaches up to meet your eyes as he opens his mouth.

"So, whatcha wanna watch dollface?" 

You hated that so much, yet a small snicker lefted your lips, Chucky grinned.

Oh boy.

"That was awful, really dollface? Shouldn't I be calling you that?" Shaking your head, your boyfriend was filled with bad jokes.

"And? I know you liked it anyway." He responded, and yeah you had to give him credit there, it made you snicker a bit, that's all.

"Well, fair, uh also I don't really know, anything on your mind?" Glancing down at Chucky he thinks to himself, you watched as he flicks through most of the horror movies and stops at his first movie about him, flashing a chessy grin at you.

You rolled your eyes and took some popcorn out of the bowl.

"Alright, let's watch this."


End file.
